FR 2 556 136 A1 discloses a battery box cord which has an endpiece at one end and a locking element at the other end. The locking element has an opening which is sufficiently large for the insertion of the endpiece and a slot for the insertion of the battery cord and a locking chamber for the endpiece is adjacent to said opening. in order to lock the battery box cord, the endpiece is inserted into the opening and the adjacent battery cord is inserted into the slot, and the endpiece is pulled into the locking chamber and secured there by pulling the battery cord. The direction of the battery cord of the endpiece in the locking chamber remains the same.
A similar battery box cord for a storage battery housing with an integrally molded-on gripping means is described in DE 75 38 942 U1. In this document, the endpiece is also secured to the battery box cord in a closure element.
FR 2 565 411 A1 discloses a battery box cord equipped with a closure, in which the endpiece of the battery box cord is guided through a bore transversely with respect to the direction of extent of the closure element and the twine which is attached thereto and inserted into an adjacent bore arranged locking chamber. A slot is provided between the bore and the locking chamber. The twine is deflected by the bore through the slot by 90° with respect to the locking chamber, and as a result further secured.
A corresponding embodiment of a battery box cord is also disclosed in DE 29 50 629 B1.
DE 97 35 447 U describes a starter battery having a gripping means which is integrally formed on the battery container. The gripping means has on the side in each case a bore for guiding through a twine for carrying the storage battery. Adjacent to the bore, in each case an elastically deformable slotted hole is provided for clamping in and locking the twine. An endpiece which is connected to the twine rests on the slotted hole. The twine is deflected by 90° by the slotted hole and by 90° by the adjacent bore respectively, i.e. by a total of 180°, and is secured in this way.
WO 01/41236 A1 describes a grip arrangement for battery boxes having a grip element which has a bore which is sufficiently large to lead through an endpiece of a twine and a bore which is adapted thereto and has an adjacent locking chamber which is suitable for receiving the endpiece. The two adjacent bores are connected to one another by a slot which is suitable for guiding through the twine. In order to lock the twine to the gripping element, the endpiece is firstly plugged through the large bore, and the twine is then pushed laterally into the adjacent bore. The twine is then pulled back in the smaller bore until the endpiece is seated in the receptacle chamber.
DE 88 05 405 U has a similar grip arrangement for battery boxes, in which grip arrangement just one bore, which is suitable for guiding through an endpiece of a twine, is provided in the grip element. A locking chamber for receiving the endpiece in the grip element is provided adjacent to this bore. In order to secure the cord to the grip element, the endpiece is guided through the bore and rotated through 180° in order to be inserted into the locking chamber. This deflection of the twine is intended to ensure a secure seat of the cord on the grip element.
DE 103 23 024 83 discloses a battery box in which the through opening is embodied as an elongate hole which extends in a longitudinal direction and through which a loop of the cord section of the carrying grip element can be guided. In each case a clamping locking element for receiving the cord section is arranged on the battery box, underneath the opening of the elongate hole in the region of the ends of the elongate hole. The clamping locking elements each have an insertion opening which opens into a guide opening for the cord section and has, opposite the guide opening, an insertion side, which is open in order to permit the cord sections to be inserted, and a constriction for receiving the cord section in a locking fashion in the adjacent guide opening. The open insertion side points in the longitudinal direction parallel to the elongate hole, viewed from the elongate hole in the direction of the assigned elongate hole end.
As a result of this arrangement, the loop of the cord section of a battery box cord which is enclosed in an annular shape and has a grip section and a cord section can easily be guided through the elongate hole and locked by simple pulling up. During the pulling up process, the cord section is automatically pulled through the insertion opening into the adjacent guide opening and held in the guide opening by the constriction in the insertion opening.
This described measure disadvantageously requires modification of the battery boxes.
During the automatic mounting of vehicle batteries with robots, there is the problem that said batteries are gripped on the battery box cord by the robot arms and moved to the installation positions. Accelerations of up to 6 G occur in the process.